ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Coordinator Manual
__NOEDITSECTION__ The O.G.R.E.s Chapter Coordinator Manual is designed to give Chapter Coordinators an idea of what their members expect of them, to assist in the setting up and running of a chapter, and to give others an idea as to exactly what their chapter coordinator does for them. Over the next few sections, we'll discuss the methods, responsibilities, and actions a coordinator is expected to perform and make. We'll follow these shifting roles throughtout the "life" of a chapter coordinator, from the pre-planning stages of forming a chapter, the running and expanding of a new chapter, to the eventual stepping down and handing over of the officer position. Becoming a Chapter Coordinator There are three ways to become a Chapter Coordinator, and each method will dictate the immediate responsibilities of the job. The first, and arguably most involved method, is by creating a chapter of O.G.R.E.s. A second method of becoming a chapter coordinator is by taking on the role, either through a chapter vote or the previous coordinator's decision, in an already-established chapter. A final and less-often method is by being in a position of authority at an institution that is allowing it's patrons to form a chapter, such as a teacher or pastor. The different methods of becoming a CC are briefed upon shortly, with the individual issues present discussed further in the manual. By the time one assumes the role of Chapter Coordinator, that individual is expected to fully understand what the O.G.R.E.s are. The candidate should be decently familiar with the information in the Membership Handbook, know the basic responsibilites of the job, and have a passion for his or her chapter. Forming a Chapter If the candidate is considered the first and de-factor Chapter Coordinator due to his or her role in forming the chapter, then this individual will have a few extra short-term responsibilities that the position may not need in the future. These include such simple tasks as explaining what the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts is to local gamers and friends, to tasks such as forming chapter guidelines and deciding how future coordinators will be pickes (usually either chapter vote or current coordinator's pick). Additionally, the individual will be instrumental in helping assign the first Senior Dungeon Master. If this best describes how you or your Chapter Coordinator position came to be, please continue to the section titled 'The First Coordinator. Assuming the Position For the "lucky" individual who has been a part of an active chapter with a Chapter Coordinator who has already been instrumental in establishing the O.G.R.E.s, the role is not as initially daunting. However, a typical set of new challenges and hurdles present themselves for these coordinators. Whereas a founding CC will have his plate full getting the chapter off the ground and fully accepted/appreciated by all the gaming group, an assuming CC will have the challenge of expanding the chapter in the local gaming region as well as promoting a public face. If this best describes how you or your Chapter Coordinator position came to be, please continue to the section titled 'New Coordinators. Institutional Representative Most public middle and high schools require that a teacher be available to act as a liason, role model, and chaperone for student clubs. Similarly, a place of worship may require that a member of it's clergy, most often a youth pastor, be present to help guide and groups the church forms. In situations like this, the person in the position of authority may be selected at random (which has its own set of issues for the individual and for O.G.R.E.s), or can be a positive gamer interested in running the chapter. If this best describes how you or your Chapter Coordinator position came to be, please continue to the section titled 'Institutional Coordinators. Role & Responsibilities Institutional Representative Most public middle and high schools require that a teacher be available to act as a liason, role model, and chaperone for student clubs. Similarly, a place of worship may require that a member of it's clergy, most often a youth pastor, be present to help guide and groups the church forms. In situations like this, the person in the position of authority may be selected at random ''(which has its own set of issues for the individual and for O.G.R.E.s), or can be a positive gamer interested in running the chapter. If this best describes how you or your Chapter Coordinator position came to be, please continue to the section titled 'Institutional Coordinators. Role & Responsibility The First Coordinator A daunting and challenging way of becoming a de-facto Chapter Coordinator is by actually taking the initiative to create a chapter in your town, school, or church. Typically, an individual will come to this decision after reviewing the pros and cons of Ogredom and deciding to join our network of gamers, and will know the basics of the club. An individual serving as the first de-facto Chapter Coordinator will have the following responsibilities: *Contacting the Director of Communications with your intentions *Explaining the O.G.R.E.s to your gaming group *Naming your chapter *Assisting in picking the chapter's first Senior Dungeon Master *Allowing your chapter to vote so as to take you from de-facto to official CC status *Setting up any chapter-specific policies or guidelines ''(i.e. selecting the official chapter Ogre Lair Host.) *Promoting and explaining your chapter to your local community *Maintain all proper quarterly reporting and chapter dues. *Handpicking or running the election to pick the next Chapter Coordinator when you step down. *If applicable, nominate members for any awards. New Coordinators In an already-established chapter, an individual may be voted into or handpicked to become a new Chapter Coordinator. In this instance, that individual has some new and rewarding responsibilities: *Reward the previous coordinator in some manner for their time served *Aggressively expand and grow the club in a positive manner *Working with the Senior Dungeon Master *Contact the Director of Communications to introduce yourself *Maintain all proper quarterly reporting and chapter dues. *Handpicking or running the election to pick the next Chapter Coordinator when you step down. *If applicable, nominate members for any awards. Institutional Coordinators Individuals who are placed as Chapter Coordinators for institutional chapters, such as schools and places of worship, have an additional altered list of rewarding responsibilities. Some of these include: *Contacting the Director of Communications with your intentions *Explaining the O.G.R.E.s to your gaming group and institution *Naming your chapter *Assisting in picking the chapter's first Senior Dungeon Master *Promoting and explaining your chapter to your local community *Maintain all proper quarterly reporting and chapter dues. *Handpicking or running the election to pick the next Chapter Coordinator when you step down. *If applicable, nominate members for any awards. Additionally, in institutions that select at random a member of their staff to chaperon the club, this person may not know much about Role-playing Games or the O.G.R.E.s. Typically, a student or similar patron was the initial individual who advocated starting the club and the institution just assigned a staff member to watch. As such, said student (or the like) can assist the staff member in learning about the tabletop gaming hobby, including answering any RPG FAQs and dispelling any RPG Myths. If no student or well-informed individual is around, the assigned Chapter Coordinator may contact the Director of Communications, the Chairman of the Committee on Gaming Advocacy, and/or the Chairman of the New Chapter Recruitment Committee - all of which will be glad to assist a newcomer in understanding our hobby. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Chapter Coordinator Category:Ogres Category:Browse